A Little Piece of Heaven
by T.M. Bennett
Summary: Follow the lives of Broadway star Blaine Hummel-Anderson and Vogue editor in chief Kurt Hummel-Anderson as they juggle the many struggles in life... family,careers and old friends. co-written with Bandgeek-481
1. Prologue

Kurt and Blaine were walking around Central Park,near the Huddlestone Arch, just enjoying the nice spring weather in the city. The warmth of the sun on their faces reminding them that summer was almost here but the nice breeze that brushed their faces still reminded them of the winter that had just passed. They had decided to stop near The Ravine to just enjoy themselves and reflect on times passed.

Blaine laid down on one the rocks trying to soak up some of the sun plugging in his headphones so he could listen to some music and just chill. Kurt was down by the waterside watching the ducks swim in the water. It was this kind of perfect spring day that reminded the duo how lucky they were to be far away from smelly halls,bullies who voted them prom queens and the drama that usually accompanied any form of genuine high school experience .

It really was a charmed life living in the city where dreams happened and usually come own little piece of heaven was here within this city.


	2. Chapter 1

Monday mornings are always hectic. Especially in the Hummel-Anderson house. This particular morning ten year old Mackynzie was unable to find her uniforms socks and six year old twins Elizabeth and Finn had a bake sale for their class so Kurt was rushing together six dozen of his famous Oreo brownies.

"Blaine, Can you help Kynzie find her socks?"

"Sure thing hun."

You would think they were just your perfectly average perfectly domesticated family, and they were except for the fact that Kurt was editor in chief of Vogue and Blaine was a huge Broadway star having already won a few Tony's, that were currently in a glass case in their basement-turned Tony room.

Blaine carried Kynzie in on his hip, her long knit socks in hand. He placed her on the chair and told her to get her socks and shoes on. Kurt looked over at his ten year old, "I see daddy helped you find you socks."

"Yes! Papa can you braid my hair?"

"Sure sweetie."

Kurt walked over and began braiding Kynzie's long hair. While he braided she quietly hummed a song from Wicked under her breathe, she was a spitting image of Rachel. Just as Kurt was tying off Kynzie's braid Elizabeth ran in.

"Papa, Papa!"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Do we get to go to the Vogue today or the workshop?"

Everyday after school the kids either went to Vogue or whatever show or workshop Blaine was doing.

"The Vogue today, my dear."

Elizabeth's little face lit up with joy and her blond pigtails were bouncing against her shoulders.

"Elizabeth, where's your brother?"

"Hes putting on shoes"

"Okay," Kurt nodded before yelling out, "we're leaving in five minutes so move it or lose it!

Kurt's work day was always hectic,whether it's because of a major malfunction with computer servers or some new intern forgot to make his tea just sat at his desk going through his daily emails and checking to see which articles were done for the next upcoming issue of Vogue which was due out within the next week or two but had to be sent to the publisher by the end of today or tomorrow to make the deadline. The whole office was in a flurry trying to make sure this issue went out on time.

A knock at his office door followed by his newest intern Nick poking his head "Mr. Hummel-Anderson you have a staff meeting in 15 minutes! " Kurt glanced over at him said "Thank you " as he thought that the new intern reminded him of himself when he worked under Ms. Wright at all those years ago. Finn and Elizabeth were thankfully being somewhat entertained by Kynzie so he could get some work done. " Kynzie you ok with babysitting while i go to this meeting?" said Kurt as he printed of the few things he needed for the meeting.

"Yeah Papa thats fine" said Kynzie rolling her eyes and almost sticking her tongue out at Kurt but restrained herself. She gave Finn and Elizabeth some coloring books and crayons hoping that it would distract them for a bit while Kurt was in the meeting. Kurt grabbed the things from the printer added them to his folder and kissed his children before heading to the meeting reminding them to behave for their older sister. "Yes Papa" said Finn and Elizabeth almost simultaneously.

The staff meeting was going fairly smoothly considering that one or two of the articles needed to be edited before the next issue was due to be sent to the publisher. "Ok onto next order of business what kind of ad retention can we use in this upcoming issue?" Kurt looked over as a new hire, her name he thought was Annie maybe half raised her hand. "Well why don't we use color, I know everyone here likes it chic and simple but maybe color is what we need." Kurt looked at the girl with her long bleached blonde almost white hair and collared purple tank. She was memorable. "Yes thats a good thought..Annie may I see you in my office later? Let's talk about our audience with this issue. This is our November issue and I want it to dazzle and make our readers suggest it to friends and family. I want us to have an increase in subscriptions by the end of December. I want to prove that printed material isn't dead. Any suggestions should be ran by Nycole our research manager.

Kurt called an end to the meeting and went back to his office. Finn was sitting on his office chair, asleep. Kurt would always be astounded how much like his uncle he really was. Elizabeth, who had always been obsessed with the fashion world was marvelling at his inspiration boards for the upcoming spring season. Kynzie was laying on the floor of his office, headphones in her ears, "Come on kids time to go wish daddy luck before his show!" The three kids all yelped with joy and ran to the coat closet and put on their coats and boots.

Blaine had just finished going through his general pre show was currently starring as Hedwig in Hedwig and The Angry Inch at the Belasco Theatre. "Daddy Blaine" came the sound of all three of his kids as they entered his dressing room."We got you some flowers" said Kynzie revealing the bouquet of flowers from behind her back."Thank you so much you guys,"said Blaine giving each of his children a hug and a kiss ."you're welcome," said Finn and Elizabeth simultaneously. Kurt chose that moment to enter the room making an entrance like usual humming a familiar tune, that sounded oddly like The Origin of Love that he was due to perform on that very stage, saying in his best impersonation of Yitzhak , " Ladies and Gentleman whether you like it or not HEDWIG" Blaine swept his wonderful husband into a passionate kiss to the much bitter annoyance of their three children."Get a room you two," said Kynzie rolling her eyes in a very Rachel - like fashion.

Kurt and blaine both laughed, she needed to spend less time with her auntie's Rachel, Mercedes and Santana. Kurt kissed Blaine once more for good luck and took the children back to the house for dinner. Once a dinner of homemade mac and cheese had been devoured Kurt drove the kids to dance class where they would be for the next three hours, until eight o clock.

Naturally like any parent who works and has a full time job kurt used his three hours to return to the office where he had been just two hours prior. He opened his email and in the midst of the forty-seven work emails was one in particular that caught his attention right away.

* * *

From:Will Schuester

Subject: REUNION

To : Kurt Hummel-Anderson

Cc: Glee Club Members

_Dear glee club,_

_It saddens me to think of how around seventeen years ago we lost someone so dear to all of our hearts, Finn. Though i know that reunions are customary in fives or tens i feel like this is the time for us to have one. So i want to arrange a reunion to remember such an important person in all of our lives. Please let me know what dates work for everyone.I shall be in touch with the possible dates and am willing to work with everyone's schedule to make sure as many of you can come as possible._

_Don't Stop Believin, _

_Will Schuester _

_Principal, William Mckinley High School of Performing Arts_

* * *

Kurt froze after reading this wanting to call Blaine and see if he got the email to but then remembered that his show wouldn't be getting out until around 10 at the earliest so their discussion about the email would have to wait.


	3. Chapter 2

Blaine and Kurt were at lunch at The Palm Restaurant a couple of blocks from the theatre where Blaine had rehearsals in an hour and a half. Kurt would have just enough time to run by the office to check his emails before picking up the kids from school. The reason they had decided to this impromptu luncheon was so they could have a discussion about the email from their old glee club choir director without the children interrupting every few moments.

"So," Blaine said. "So," Kurt said. "Do we go? I mean he is your brother."

"I know but don't you think it will be painful?"

"Probably but there isn't a day that I don't miss Finn and I know it's the same way for you. It's the same way for all of us. Maybe it will good to be with everyone and just remember."

"How are you so smart? I think I'm gonna call Rach and Cedes to see what they're thinking. You should call Sam and Tina."

"We all know Rachel will be there."

"True"

The two kissed and parted ways. On his way to the office he figured he would call Rach who was in between shows and busy raising Michelle and Nikki.

"Hey Rach"

"Hi Kurt...Nikki stop taking Michelle's Elsa doll!"

"So...did you-"

"Yes I got the email."

"Are you going?"

"I honestly don't know. You know I love Finn and I miss him everyday, I love Jesse but we know that if Finn was alive I'd be with him. And Michelle's middle name is Finn. But I don't know if i can handle it."

"I don't know Rach, i think it will be good."

"Maybe..I'll think about it."

"I really hope you do decide to come . I mean you didn't show up to the first memorial service thrown by the glee club not until the last second to see the locker memorial and sing your song dedicated to his memory ."

"Yeah i'll let you know"

Kurt hung up the phone and sent a text

To:Mercedes

Hey are you going to the reunion mr. schu is deciding to throw? call me when you get a chance

xoxo,

Kurt

He proceeded back into work because he had a few things he had to take care of before the end of the was making sure the last few articles were edited and as perfect as possible because he had to send it to the editor so he could get the issue out on time. Thank god Blaine had decided to pick up the kids from school today he was probably not going to be able to leave the office until 5 at the earliest and by then he would probably head back to the house to make sure dinner was all ready and the house was clean before the family got home.

Kurt had made it home and was cooking dinner when he heard his phone ringing he reached over grabbed his bluetooth and put it in his ear so he could chat and finish dinner.

This is Kurt Hummel-Anderson

Hey boo how are things

Im doing good so im assuming you got the email.

Well duh didnt you see it was sent to all glee club members

O yeah probably overlooked it

So are you going?

Of course I'm going that was a silly question

I had to just make sure

Kurt hung up the phone just as everyone ran in the door. Kynzie was the first to throw herself at him. He put the spoon down and hugged Kynzie. In her hand was a flyer that was being pressed against his neck. He put her down and looked at the paper, "What's this honey?"

"An audition to play Cosette! Can I do it?"

Kurt looked at Blaine who was smiling and nodding. "I don't see why not."

Kynzie yelled and thanked her dads before running up to her room. Elizabeth sat down at the table and Kurt went to join her while Blaine finished up dinner.

"Papa I want to be a model."

Kurt smiled at his daughter, "Okay honey you can be whatever you want." Kurt laughed and kissed her head. He walked over to Finn who was laying on the floor of the playroom.

"How was school Finn?"

"It was good..do I have dance today?"

"Yep at six thirty you have jazz."

"Yay!"

Kurt laughed and walked into the kitchen and kissed Blaine's cheek. "How was work?"

"It was good, hows the issue coming?"

"Good, it's a rush of course. Next week I might need to go to Paris I'm not sure yet."

Blaine nodded, used to Kurt jetting of to Paris for a week at a time.

"I'll make sure the kids are taken care of who knows maybe they might get some time with Aunt Rachel and Uncle Jesse."

"Oh you know they'll love that...So I think we should go to the reunion."

"Okay then...should we have that talk we've been meaning to with the kids about Finn.."

"I suppose so.."

"Kynzie, Finn, Elizabeth dinner's almost ready ," yelled Kurt as he started setting out place settings and dishes for kissed him and went to go get changed.

The family sat around the table as Kurt passed out plates of chicken alfredo and garlic bread.

"So guys, daddy and I have something we want to talk to you about."

The two girls looked up at their fathers while Finn put a fork full of chicken and pasta in his mouth. Kurt couldn't help but laugh at how much alike his deceased brother Finn and his son could be.

"So do you guys know that picture next to my side of the bed?"

Kynzie nodded, "The one with you in the funny red outfit!"

"Yes that one, well you know how theres a guy next to me. He's in some of our other pictures too and some of the pictures at Grandma's house."

"Yeah we know."

"Well that is your..that's your uncle Finn."

The kids look confused.

"But Papa thats my name..."

"Papa can we meet him?"

"Well honey, that's the thing uncle Finn died when he and I were both nineteen."

"What happened?"

"That's not important my love. How he lived was so much more important he was so kind and so funny. Not the smartest but always the kindest..."

Blaine could see Kurt was getting to the verge of tears so he decided to take over.

"Uncle Finn was in glee club with all of us and he played football, He was proof that if you just do what you love it all works out okay."

Kynzie looked at her fathers wide eyed, "does that mean I can play football and sing?"

"We'll see honey," Blaine laughed. Kurt smiled too and started talking again.

"Well in a few weeks we are going to go to Ohio for a reunion to remember Uncle Finn."

"Do we get to see Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll be at the reunion anyway."

The kids were excited about going to the reunion and seeing all of their cousins and Kurt was beginning to feel excited too, though he was generally just sad because seventeen years later his brother was still dead. He got to have this wonderful life and family and his brother would never know the joy of having kids or meeting his niece and nephews.


	4. Chapter 3

"Kynzie remember the key to nailing any form of audition is to surpass all others expectations. Even stars like your uncle ,your father and even i get nervous before performing and sometimes those pre show jitters even happen when you're auditioning."

Naturally Kynzie's audition was the same week Kurt had to jet off to Paris for the week and it was two weeks before the long awaited return to Lima. Thankfully Rachel and Jesse had been a huuuuge help for them. So now Blaine was sitting in a waiting room that was very familiar to him while Kynzie toyed with her long brown curls. Elizabeth and Finn were with Jesse and Rach while Blaine was with her.

"Makynzie Anderson-Hummel"

Kyzie smiled and walked into the room. With the faces staring at her she took a deep breath.

"Hi there," one of the man said in a gentle tone, "what's your name?

"Makynzie Joy..Hummel" in that moment Kynzie decided she wasn't going to live off of her daddy's name.

Blaine was eagerly sitting in the waiting room when Kynzie ran out.

"How was it?"

"It was magic daddy!"

Blaine smiled and scooped up his daughter. "Well miss Kynz it is time to go travel shopping but I'm gonna need a little helper."

"Me! Me! Pick me!"

"Well okay."

Blaine left and loaded Kynzie into the car before heading to the store.

"So what do we need daddy?"

"A new suitcase for each of you kids and some travel backpacks for the twins."

Blaine went down the aisles picking out a blue and white striped suitcase for Finn, a grey with black and white polka dots suitcase for Elizabeth, and a pink, purple, and orange chevron suitcase. They were all oversized and essentially for adults but Blaine and kurt decided the kids all needed suitcases that would last them for a while, especially since they had been thinking of taking a three week trip to Europe with the kids in the near future. Blaine went and found Elizabeth her first Vera Bradley backpack and got Finn one that matched his suitcase fairly well. Kynzie showed her dad a Vera Bradley bag she loved and Blaine got it for her as a treat for auditioning for Les Miserables. He called Kurt once he was done shopping with Kynzie and left him a voicemail due to it being early in the morning in Paris telling him that Kynzie did fairly well on the audition and should be hearing back from the director within the next few days.

Once they were home Blaine immediately got to work on planning the trip. Luckily the kids would be getting off for about a month starting in december since their school ran on a college schedule. So not only would they spend the reunion there but they were thinking about spending christmas there too. He looked at his email and had a pinterest link from Kurt that showed ideas for traveling with kids. Thankfully Kurt would be getting in early the next morning so they could tackle this massive project closed his laptop and decided to go to bed because he had rehearsals the next morning and was going to need all the energy he could get.

Kurt had just arrived at the airport checking his phone for the time. It read 1:45 am he knew it was going to be such a hassle to try and catch a cab at this ungodly hour of the night. He figured he might as well try and if not their was always the subway. He didn't like taking the subway for some odd reason maybe it was because it was underground and dark or it could've been the fact that his overly sensitive nose would be smelling all kinds of disgusting things. He checked his wallet for his metro pass just in case he did need to take the dreaded subway.

Kurt tried to hail a taxi but wasn't having much luck . He thought to himself shouldn't there be plenty of taxi's waiting around the airport just dying to pick up wary travelers and take their hard earned kept looking around but for some odd reason he couldn't find any taxi's. Ugh I really might have to take the subway to get home he thought to himself as twiddled his thumbs trying to come up with another solution to his problem. Thankfully just then an empty taxi pulled up.

"You need a ride?"

"Yes please!"

The taxi driver nodded and opened the trunk of the cab. Kurt lifted his huge paisley luggage set into the open space and slid into the cab. An hour later Kurt was walking into his home. Leaving his luggage in the parlor he quietly ran upstairs and jumped onto the bed where blaine was fast asleep.

"You're home..." Blaine muttered smiling but still half asleep.

"Mhm" Kurt smiled at his sleepy husband.

Blaine put his arm around Kurt's waist and smiled "Love you." And went back to bed.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Blaine we are leaving in twelve hours and the laundry isn't done! This is no time for Katy Perry!"

"It's always time for Katy Perry!"

Kurt was sitting on the floor of Finn's room putting all of his outfits in ziploc bags and then into his suitcase.

"Papa can I bring my dino." Finn was standing in front of kurt holding a ragged green dinosaur.

"Of course honey. Put him in your new suitcase."

Once all of Finn's clothes was packed he packed in his blanket and pillow and used all extra space for winter gear.

Elizabeth ran up to him. "Papa can I bring my favorite dresses to O-Hi-Ho."

"Of course Honey lets go pack!"

Kurt worked through packing all of Elizabeth's clothes and packing all of her winter gear.

When he was done helping his youngest daughter he went to help the oldest. Kynzie was sitting in her room surrounded by clothes. Thankfully her Papa came in at just the right time and helped her fit it all in her suitcase.

Once the kids were packed and in bed Kurt went into his and Blaine's room. Blaine was about as good at packing as their six year olds. All he had in his suitcase was a pile of bow ties and argyle socks. A familiar song played through the speakers in their bedroom..._never knew I could feel like this ...like I've never seen the sky before..._came the lyrics to Blaine and Kurt's wedding song and like usual anytime this song came on Blaine pulled Kurt closer and started to dance with him .

The song ended and Blaine pulled Kurt into a kiss before saying "now where was I with my packing". A hour and a half later once Blaine had actually managed to pack his suitcase correctly, they had decided it was gonna be a long day so they needed to go to bed.

The next morning Kurt woke up an hour before everyone else and started packing the car. Usually he'd have Blaine do this but the road trip to Ohio had him in knots. Once the car was filled with all five suitcases Kurt went inside to wake Blaine up.

"What do we need to do?"

"Get together some snacks and then wake the kids up."

"Are we traveling in pajamas?"

"They can, though Kynzie may want to get actually dressed."

"Okay. I'm gonna go get Kynzie up. Can you handle Finn and Elizabeth?"

Kurt nodded and went to go get the twins.

Elizabeth looked up at him with her big green eyes and she smiled. "We go to Ohio today, Papa?"

Kurt nodded and kissed her head. She sat up from bed and latched onto Kurt's neck. "Papa can I go in pajamas?"

"Sure sweety"

With Elizabeth on his hip Kurt went and woke up Finn where a similar scene played out. Once everyone was awake and teeth were brushed. Kurt and Blaine got the twins buckled in and Kynzie was buckled in too.

"Everyone ready?"

Blaine slid into the drivers seat and Kurt the passengers.

"And we are...off!"

It took forty-five minutes before the kids fell asleep. Kurt looked in back at the three sleeping faces. It had been two hours of sweet silence. Kurt slid his hand into Blaine's.

"Hey Blaine.. I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Sure babe, whats up?"

"Have you ever considered having another baby?"

"Like one more kid?"

"Yeah"

"Yeah sure I have. Have you?"

"I've been thinking about it more recently. It seems like a good time."

"I agree."

"And we do still have some of Quinn's eggs left over."

"This is true"

The car was silent for a while. Then Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. "Let's do this!" "You sure?" asked Kurt. "I've never been more sure in my life well besides when I married you,"replied Blaine. Kurt noticed they were pulling up to a rest stop and told Blaine to stop so they could stretch their legs and use the facilities.

Blaine carefully woke the kids up not trying to spook them . Kurt took Finn and Elizabeth into the bathroom first ,while Blaine and Kynzie walked over to the ladies restroom and let Kynzie do her business. All of a sudden Blaine heard Kurt's girly wine followed by Finn and Elizabeth's screaming and running back to the car. "What happened? " asked Blaine as he and Kynzie ran back to the car. "Nothing let's just get in the car and go ,"said Kurt hurriedly buckling Finn and Elizabeth into their car seats.

Twenty minutes later the kids were passed out and Blaine tried to bring up the subject of what happened at the rest stop again " So what happened at the rest stop ? " Kurt checked to make sure the kids were all asleep and whispered ," glory hole" . "They still have those?" asked Blaine trying not to laugh. " it's not funny at some point Finn and Elizabeth are gonna ask why I freaked out and rushed them out of the restroom. Blaine started laughing and Kurt slapped his arm, "it's not funny!"

Blaine tried to keep his laughter in. "Well we should probably hit a drive through since the kids weren't fed on the rest stop.

"Lets just find another one, and have it be one with a starbucks."

Blaine chuckled and drove till he saw another sign for a rest stop this time making sure he saw the starbucks logo underneath.

Blaine got the kids out of the car and led them to a McDonald's while Kurt made a B-line for Starbucks. Once everyone had been fed and caffeinated they started the last leg of their journey home.

Kurt was sitting in the passenger's seat,his hand intertwined with blaine's. The thought of having a new baby made Kurt as happy as he had been the day that he had married blaine, but also just as scared. He knew they would be okay. They were already raising three kids but it was still terrifying being responsible for this incredibly tiny and helpless life. Still he couldn't wait.

Kurt smiled as he saw the NOW ENTERING OHIO sign. He was almost home. Which meant almost to his dad and to Finn. Kurt missed Finn everyday of his life. And this reunion was exactly what he needed. He also needed to go see finn and tell him the good news. Something he did every time he came home for a visit.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. He knew how much his husband missed his dad- and his brother. And he knew he and Burt would probably be hugging for a solid three minutes when they got to the house. He also knew Kurt would spend a solid three hours at the cemetery-alone.

In the back Kynzie stirred. "Papa what was your brother like?"

"He was kind- so kind. And gentle but such an oaf sometimes."

"Was Auntie Rachel in love with him?"

"Yeah she was...wait how do you know that?"

"Her tattoo."

"Rachel doesn't have a tattoo."

"Yes she does. It says Finn. I asked if it was after my brother. She said no that it was after her epic love."

"haha so it is after your brother…... also known as her epic love. "


End file.
